


When the Sun Goes Down

by hanjizoe08



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Depression, F/M, Kidnapped by Bill's parents, Kidnapping, M/M, Runaway, Scared Twins, Self-Harm, bill likes dipper, creepy people, fight for equality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjizoe08/pseuds/hanjizoe08
Summary: Stuck in an abusive household, Dipper and Mabel Pines don't know what do. Mabel puts on a brave face while Dipper prefers to hide around in bed all day. But when a single thought goes through Dippers head, the twins are filled with hope, but when their plans go awry the Twins are lost in a big bad world and the only ones they can truly trust are each other.





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry the first chapters so short... I'll try and do better TT! Thanks for reading ^^

The alarm on his bed went off on the night stand next to his bed for the second time that morning. Dipper groaned, rolling over and slapping the snooze once more, and then burying himself back under his comforter.   
"Dipper, sweetie! Time to get up!" His mom yelled from downstairs. She knew her son had been having a hard time lately. He had practically begged her to let him stay in Oregon with his two uncles but she had declined. Even with Fords advanced education, it wouldn't have been healthy for her son to lock himself in a lab the rest of his life. It had only been a week since the twins arrived back in California, yet her son had already fallen back into his depressive state. It worried her to no end. He only got out of bed when he was forced, and when he did all he wanted to do was eat or go back to bed.   
Dipper ignored his mother, and continued to nestle down into the safety and warmth of his mattress.   
That is, until he heard his door creak open before he was attacked by the glitter ball that was his twin sister Mabel.   
"COME ON DIP-DOT! SCHOOL AWAITS!" Mabel screamed to loud for Dippers liking but he didn't say anything. He pushed the covers off his face and turned to his sisters side. He cracked a small smile, his first in weeks, at his sisters antics. And her getup made him smile all the more. Her long purple dress, the stitching lined with flowers and sequins. A shooting star pin attached at the neck line. The dress itself only came down to an inch above her knee. Something her school would absolutely not allow. So being the creative person she was... had pulled on some purple jeggings... a shade lighter than her actual dress with her own stitched in shooting stars decorating it. Her eccentric outfits never failed to make him smile.. the older they got the funnier they became. But they suited her bubbly attitude so no one ever said anything.   
"I see you are already ready.." Dipper mumbled slipping out from under the covers and letting his feet hit the cold hard wooden floor.   
"Yep! Since 5 this morning!" Mabel said excitedly.. Dipper only scoffing, followed by a low chuckle.   
"It's 7:30" Dipper stated. "You're crazy."  
Mabel nodded and smiled.. skipping her way out of the room allowing Dipper to slip on a pair of pants, and a navy colored t-shirt with a raven In the corner of the breast pocket. Sliding on his shoes, he reluctantly pushed open the door and stepped out into the hallway. As soon as he did so, Titan, his German Shepherd bounded up the stairs, attempting to jump up onto Dipper.   
Dipper loved Titan... but he had always favored Mable and would never stay in his room longer than five minutes so he never let him in anymore. And when his depressive spells struck almost every school night... he just felt it best he bothered no living thing with his problems.   
"Dipper?" His mother yelled up the stairs again. Ever since November of his 7th grade year, she always got worried when he didn't respond after awhile.   
"Coming, Mom!" Dipper yelled before bounding down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket off the coat hanger by the front door and slipped it over his arms before going into the kitchen where his mom stood at the island, plating his favorite. Pancakes.   
"Honey, why do you always wear that jacket? Take it off, please. They should have healed by now. Are their scars? You told me there weren't..." his mother asked worriedly.. Mabel shifted in her seat, keeping her eyes focused on her food.   
"It's fine, mom" Dipper mumbled before slipping into the seat next to Mable.   
Mable's phone dinged consistently. She went to pick it up before she was stopped by her mother.   
"Ah ah. You know your fathers rule. No phones at the table. Now go on. Scram." Her mother stated before sliding over Dippers food.   
At the mention of her father and his rules, Mabel quickly slid out of her chair and briskly walked into the family room. Their father was definitely a presence to fear while heartedly.   
When they had been younger, Mabel had been even more bubbly than she was now. Even if that had seemed impossible. From time to time even when she had been careful she'd spill a drink or knock something over. Simple things. It had made their father absolutely furious. He would beat his children ruthlessly. As they got older, Dipper began to lie and say that her mistakes where his doing. And he would always take the beating as long as it had meant his sister was ok.   
Mabel shuttered at the memory. She looked down at her phone.. a text from an unknown number.   
'Odd.' Mabel thought. She opened her phone and into the open message forum.   
'Heya!' The message read. 'That's definitely odd.' Mabel thought.   
'Hello?' Mabel texted back  
'Do I know you?' She added.   
The response was instant.   
'No, but I do know you Mabel Pines! The eccentric and bubbly head of the student council! Ah yes every quarter backs Dream. No seriously. You have a rocking bod. We should really get together sometime.'   
Mabel was a nice person. Whole hearted, sincere. One of the best people you could meet but so far this person had done nothing but disgust her and freak her out.   
'Will you just leave me alone, please?' Mabel wrote back before returning back to the kitchen and slipping her phone into her side purse.   
"So... are you guys excited about staring 8th grade? Pretty soon you'll be in high school!" Their mother stated excitedly.   
Dipper just grumbled. He had really wanted to stay with Ford and Stan. Mabel had wanted to stay too... but any thought of her staying was completely derailed by her father. He had stated that "she didn't need to be up there with a bunch of boys.. doing science and shit." If Mabel couldn't stay Dipper wouldn't either. And his mother had declined any how.   
Mabel didn't speak. She was excited about seeing her friends again.. but she always knew school was horrible for Dipper? How could she be excited about something her best friend saw as utter hell?   
Their mother sighed. She hated that she had to force her children into a place they absolutely hated. But it was law. And she would not allow her son to lock himself away from civilization up in Oregon. And her husband wouldn't allow their daughter to adapt to any "masculine hobbies." How stupid. She couldn't believe she had married that man. She knew if he ever found out about Dipper he might just very well kill him. She had freaked when she found out. Not because she carried that he was gay.... she began to fear for his life more than she already did.   
"You're both going to be late. You only have 30 minutes to get there and it is a ten minute walk. Hurry along. And Honey, brush your hair. It looks insane." She said to Dipper kissing his forehead.   
Dipper stood from his seat, quickly combing through his hair with his fingers before heading out the door, Mabel quickly following him out and onto the sidewalk.   
"Who texted earlier?" Dipper asked, genuinely curious.   
Mabel fumbled a bit with her fingers before answering..   
"Some quarter back. I'm not for sure who it was it doesn't matter.."   
She said attempting to trail off the subject.   
Dipper nodded. He didn't like making his sister uncomfortable. As the walk went on, the more miserable Dipper became. He dreaded the up and coming day. Maybe... maybe he and his sister could sneak away. And get a ride to Gravity Falls. 'Yeah.. that could work.' Dipper thought to himself. Ford could give them an education right? And they knew about their situation. They wouldn't give them away. It was dangerous to stay with their father anyway. The twins lived in constant fear. Yeah they could do this. And with that, Dipper Pines was filled with hope.


	2. Out The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel execute their plan for escape from their living conditions.

Days had passed since Dipper had decided he was going to leave. He had of course told his sister (he would never leave without her) and of course she was skeptical. She had friends, she was fairly popular. But she wasn't stupid. She knew they where in danger. She had honestly always doubted that they could keep Dipper's secret from their father forever. She knew he'd kill him if he had ever found out, and she wasn't about to lay around and let that happen. It's not like the police would help them. They never had. Their father was a well trusted social figure after all.   
Their plan was simple really. Luck being on their side they lived in California. A very populated place visited by tourists every day. Buses fluctuated in and out periodically. They would wait for their parents to fall asleep around 11 o'clock, Mabel would come with their necessities, clothes, foods, bottled water, maps, some pepper spray for protection, and meet up in Dippers room on the second floor. Dipper would have their phones, money, extra shoes, some books, and assortments of different items. They would slide the bags out Dippers window and down the roof to land In the Rose bushes below. They would then step out onto the roof, shut the window, and climb down the drainage pipe, collect their bags, and catch the midnight bus towards Portland. From Portland they would catch the next Bus to Gravity Falls and be home free. Simple.   
Dipper twirled around in his chair at the computer table. He had always loved deciphering codes and he had found a website specifically for that reason. It had always eased his nerves. His mother was at the grocery store and his twin was at dance practice. The only ones here where him and his father. He could hear his footsteps begin to make their way down the stairs, Dippers anxiety piked.   
'Oh no. What's he want..?' Dipper thought worriedly. He quickly clicked on the servers search history to make sure that there was nothing there to ignite his fathers rage.  
"Mason. Get up." His father ordered, finally stepping off the last step. His father had broad shoulders. Muscle. You'd think he worked out excessively but Dipper himself had never seen it. His father had never approved of his nickname. Had always said he gave him the name Mason for a reason, though he would never share it.   
Dipper stood immediately, stepping away from the chair his father slid into.   
"Decipher.com?" His father shook his head disapprovingly. "I thought I raised a man but you're nothing but a boyish coward." His father spat. "At least your sister might turn out to actually be something worth while." He chucked before shewing Dipper away as he logged onto his email accounts.   
Dipper lowered his head a trudged up the stairs into his room. They planned to leave tonight so he tried to not let the words affect him but they always did. He had always wanted to be strong. To be a protector. Keep his loved ones safe. How could he do that if he couldn't even lift five pounds?   
Dipper flopped down onto his bed face first, mumbling something about him being worthless before he fell into a restless slumber.   
* * *  
He awoke to the sound of his mother calling him for dinner. He turned his head to the window. The sun just barely on the horizon now.   
His head was pounding. His dreams had been filled with blood, death, and gore. His limbs had been beaten to the point they where useless... all the nerve endings, dead.   
He shook his head, attempting to rid his mind of the grotesque thoughts before heading down towards the dining room.   
His father had always had the rule that men are first while the women waited until they where done. This tradition was executed every night. His mother dipped out the pasta and cheesy spinach onto his and his fathers plate before her and Mable took the place on the far wall... watching the two eat their food. This was only done of course, when their father was around.   
Dipper quickly ate all he could before standing.. he was about to take his dish to the sink when his father spoke up.   
"Leave it, boy. Your mother will get it." His father stated firmly, not even looking up from his plate. Dipper sighed. It never hurt to try and give his mother and sister a bit of help.   
After a few hours the house was quite all but for the ever so quiet steps of Mable as she grabbed some water bottles from the pantry and slid them into the bag, and discreetly made her way back up to her brothers room.   
Dippers bag was packed and ready to go, he quietly opened his window and slid it down into the bushes below.  
"You ready?" He asked quietly as his sister emerged from the door. Her hair was tied back into a perfect bun. And her long sweater and tights accommodated for the crisp night air.   
"Ready as I'll ever be" she replied, giving her brother a small smile.   
She looked down at his outfit.   
An orange t-shirt under his navy colored jacket with some black skinny jeans, all tied together with the now aging Pine Tree hat.   
He grabbed the bag offered to him and slid it out the window.   
"Sisters first." He stated smiling slightly. Mabel grabbed the window seal and slowly lowered herself onto the lower roof play form. Dipper began to follow, slowly and quietly closing the window seal before dropping down completely.   
The two twins slowly and carefully slid down the pipe onto the ground, grabbed their bags, and made their way onto the side walk.   
"I can't believe we're actually doing this.." Mabel whispered quietly.  
"I know... but it had to be done. You know that. The police are never going to help us... ever since that time in 5th grade Dad pays them off.." Dipper stated.   
They continued their short walk down the street to the bus stop in silence. When the small building came into view, Dipper began to dig around his bag for the money he and Mabel had both contributed to. Finally finding it, both of them began jogging towards the shack.   
A young man sat at the desk. He looked up when he heard the door bell jingle. He gave the kids a small smile. After having this job for 3 years, he never asked when children came in anymore. It was usually just them out past curfew looking for a quick ride home.   
"What can I do for the two of you today?" He asked looking back down at his computer.   
Dipper stepped up to the small stand, feeling slightly paranoid now.   
"We need two tickets to Portland, Oregon please." Dipper said putting the money up on the small counter and clearing his throat.   
The man looked up surprised.   
"You two are quite the ways from home aren't you? Almost 10 hours." The man said taking their money and exchanging them for bus fair tickets. Kids always ran out here for concerts with friends and then where left with no way home.   
"Good luck kids" the man said handing them their tickets and turning back to his computer.  
They returned outside with their tickets with 2 minutes to spare. Both relieved the man hadn't questioned why they needed the tickets. They sat in silence until the bus finally arrived. It slowed to a stop. The lights on the inside flickering on before the bus doors opened slowly. The whole setting seeming errie and and off putting to the two teenagers.   
Dipper was the first to step onto the bus, handing the bus driver his ticket. He seemed rough. His sweater tattered and torn. Boots covered in mud and balding spots along his head.   
"Eh? What's to youngin's like you doin' out here?" He said looking over at Mabel.. a smirk growing on his lips..   
"Well aren't you a pretty thing? Don't cha know it's dangerous out here all alone, a damsel in distress?" Mabel grimaced. This was making her extremely uncomfortable. Anxiety bubbled up within her.   
"You know, it only gets worse when the son goes down they say.. so do tell what's a doll like you doin out at night with no protection?" This man was definitely a creep. Dipper reached over and grabbed his sisters hand pulling her to the back of the bus. Dippers silent prayers where answered when the bus began to move again, without the driver bothering them further.  
Mabel leaned her head against the window sighing.   
"We did the right thing didn't we Dipper?" She asked quietly. She needed a little reassurance.   
"Of course we did.. things will be fine once we get to Gravity Falls. You'll see.." he said drifting off silently as he fell into a deep sleep in the seat. "Tell me if you need anything...." he mumbled before clocking out for what would be the next few hours.


	3. Never Trust Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if there are a bunch more grammatical errors in this one! I had to write this at school and had no time to revise! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. Sorry it seems so slow going!

The bus ride was long and boring for Mabel... who couldn't fall asleep like her brother.   
She for some reason felt relieved when the sun began to rise.   
'Only two more hours until Portland.' She thought to herself. She began to shake her brothers shoulders gently.   
"Hey.. Dip-Dot ... wake up.." she said quietly, sun now streaming through the bus windows.   
Dipper grumbled a bit, turning his body away from Mabel's. He never was one for mornings.   
Mabel huffed. She climbed over her brother and into the bus isle. She noticed a few other people on the bus.. she hadn't noticed them get on in the middle of the night. Mabel shrugged it off however and began pulling the bags out from under their seats. Once she got the bag she was looking for she began vigorously digging through it. Finally, after finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a bottle of water and began to climb her way over her brother once more.   
"Ah yes... sweet sweet food." Mabel said sitting back in her own seat and opening the pack of colorful string cheese.   
The ride continued on peacefully. Her brother slightly snoring, and Mabel looking out at the passing scenery. Oregon was a very pretty place after all. She was interrupted from her sight seeing when the gravely voice of the creepy old man from the night prier rang over the intercom.   
"We are now in Portland, Oregon. Anyone getting off in Portland, Oregon please gather your things when the vehicle comes to a complete stop, yada yada ya." The intercom crackled as it was roughly put back into place.   
"Dipper. Dipper, we're here. Dip?" Mabel asked shaking her brother. Dipper groaned as he cracked open his eyes only to be blinded by the rays of the sun shining through the windows.   
"Are we in Portland?" Dipper asked sitting up and rubbing the crud out of his eyes. The bus slowed to a stop and the bus doors creaked open.   
"Yeah.. come on Dip we gotta hurry." They stepped out into the isle and quickly made their way to the front.   
The bus driver paid them no mind much to the Twins relief. Climbing off the bus, Dipper almost was hit in the back with the closing door. Not seconds before they stepped off the bus began to rumble away, leaving the two twins in Portland Oregon 10 hours away from home.   
"Do you think they reported us missing..?" Mabel asked, shielding her eyes from the sun.   
"Maybe. Doesn't matter.. the police don't actively search for runaways.. since we left the state we should be fine." Dipper said turning around, looking for the bus stop kiosk.   
Mabel looked around paranoid. It felt like everyone was watching her. Like they knew she wasn't where she was supposed to be. She felt exposed. She wrapped her arms around herself hoping to banish this uncomfortable feeling.   
"The sooner we get to Gravity Falls the better... I feel like everyone's watching us..." Mabel said uneasily following her brother up the side walk a little ways and into the small building.   
Dipper mumble something, but Mabel couldn't understand what he said. He always did that when he was looking for something.   
"Whatcha looking for, Dip?" Mabel asked taking her hair down. An older lady, maybe around 35 sitting in the corner of the waiting area looked over at the twins arrival.   
"Huh? Oh... just looking to see when the bus to Gravity Falls is gonna get here." Dipper turned around and gave Mabel a small reassuring smile.   
"Gravity Falls?" The lady spoke up from the corner. She had long blonde hair and tan skin. Her eyes where a warm caramel color and her outfit consisted of a light blue sun dress with a navy purse.   
"I'm headed there myself... visiting my ex and my son... may I ask, have I seen you two somewhere before? Y'all look awfully familiar." She asked standing a coming a bit closer.  
Mabel smiled at the woman. She couldn't be to bad right? And her thick southern drawl came off as warm and friendly.   
Dipper looked up before taking two steps back, pulling his sister with him. He didn't trust this woman. She claimed to know them but he had never seen her before. How did he know she'd even been to Gravity Falls?   
Mabel disregarded her brothers silent warning and smiled brightly before extending her hand to the woman.   
"I'm Mabel and this is my brother Dipper!" She said, eyes shining just as bright as they had over the summer.  
"Why flip me a pancake and call it dinner, you wouldn't be the Pines twins now would ya? Why, my son probably talks about you every time I'm up here! Says he likes the one of you, but he won't give me a name. Just uses that silly nickname of his." She said shaking Mabel's hand  
"My, they'll be here any minute if you'd like a ride up to your Great Uncles.. free of charge and a lot quicker than those frequent stops." She said, picking up her bag and beginning to head out the door, lingering to see if the kids would take up on her offer.   
"We'd love to!" Mabel said enthusiastically before grabbing her brothers arm and pushing out the door.   
"Mabel! We don't even know her name! She could be a human trafficker.." Dipper said hurriedly, eyeing the woman warily.   
Mabel began to answer back but was interrupted by the bright yellow car that pulled up in front of them.   
The passenger window rolled down..   
"Come on, I don't got all day!" A man from the inside yelled, having an accent much reminiscent of their Great Uncle Stan.   
Mabel hurriedly climbed into the back seat wondering why the man hadn't questioned why his former wife had two children with her.   
"Alright buckle up kids." The strangers said in unison.. weird.   
Dipper buckled the belt behind his back, sitting over top of it. Mabel slid her belt on the right way before truly noticing her brothers great unease as the car pulled away from the bus and pulled onto the free way.   
"Would you ah... mind telling us your names by chance..?" Mabel asked, Dippers strong paranoia and uneasiness rubbing off on her especially seeing as she had felt the same when they had climbed off the bus only 5 minutes prier.   
"Well.. before we where divorced my name was Melinda Cipher.. and my husband here's name is Henry Cipher." The woman finished before making sure the car doors where locked.  
The twins face paled...   
"You wouldn't happen to be the two wanted for kidnapping and murder around here... would you..?" Mabel asked in a quiet voice while Dipper looked as if he was about to pass out..


	4. Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank chu for waiting! Sorry it took so long! School sucks but now that midterms are over I should have more free time.. there is a brief scene of self harm but it's not discriptive. Other than that thank you for reading friends! ^^

The pair didn't say anything in response to the twins, mostly confirming Dippers suspicions. He began beating on the now locked car door.   
"Let us out! Let us out!" He screamed as the man in the front just shook his head back and forth.   
"Put 'im to sleep dear.. he's drawing to much attention" the man said keeping his eyes on the road.   
Mabel couldn't say anything as the woman who had seemed so nice from before readied a syringe with clear bubbly medicine, turned around in her seat and turned her brother around as he struggled and screamed and begged for Mabel to do something. Anything! She could only slip farther down into her seat as her brothers eyes slowly closed and he slipped down into the floor boards, the woman turning around and discarding the like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.   
The ride continued on in an errie silence. Mabel who was to shocked to speak stared at her brothers unmoving body.   
The two in the front mumbled something as the car came to a stop.. When the woman reached back and snatched Mabel's sweater and pulled her further towards her and plunged the sharp needle into her neck it was to late for Mabel to even attempt to struggle.   
Mabel's eyes closed but not before she had caught sight of the massive mansion in front of her.   
* * *  
Dipper groaned into something extremely soft that was under him. He opened his eyes only to be met with more darkness. He lifted his head, only to find himself on a... bed? Now that he thought about it a rather comfortable bed. More comfortable than one he had ever owned. The pillow was laced with silk, as was the thin sheet spread over him.. all a very light shade of blue. He pulled his arm, attempting to rub his eyes, only to find it was chained to the head board when it took a bit of extra effort to get it to point B.  
It was a heavy iron shackle.   
"Straight out of the dark ages...." Dipper mumbled to himself, studying the heavy iron shackle that chained him to the bed when he realized whole heartedly the amount of severity this situation required.   
'Ok. I've been asleep for god knows how long. I'm chained to a bed in what looks like a bedroom in an unknown place. The previous people before me died after extensive amounts of torture, and I've gotta get out of this so I can find Mabel and get her out of here.' Dipper thought of his situation, panic setting in as he began to hyperventilate.   
Unaware to him, his captors where conversing only in the next room over, along with their son.   
* * *  
"Bill... I think it's time you did something with one of your own. Every time we bring you these wonderful gifts and you want nothing to do with them! Choose one of these two and actually show us you appreciate these gifts and maybe you can leave the house!" His mother screamed, his father nodding along, silently agreeing with his mother before they both slammed their sons bed room door and stomped off down the hallway.   
"Lunatics.." the 15 year old Bill mumbled before flopping down onto the silken yellow sheets. His platinum blonde hair strung into a messy style but at the same time it was put in a certain sort of order. His pale white skin not even remotely sticking out in the white and yellow decorated room... icy blue eyes shining in the sun that shown through the window.   
He had never be one to support his family's "career". He slightly wondered who the poor kids where this time.. maybe he could go visit one just to get his parents off his case. He had used to always dream of going outside but that dream had diminished after years locked away here.   
He through on a baggy black sweatshirt over his 6'1" towering figure. He wasn't exactly skinny, but he wasn't chubby either.. his tummy only sticking out a bit. Hey when you're locked up all the time food seems more and more like a good past time.   
He headed out his bedroom door and into the hallway, his parents servants running to and fro, preparing for the nightly dinner service. He ignored the bustle of the hallway as he made his way to the room his parents captives where always held.   
He turned the golden doorknob and pushed opening up into the room, decorated in light blue. The figure on the bed seeming curled up and small. He hadn't woken up yet.   
Bill made his way to the bedside, lowering his figure next to the boy who couldn't have been a year younger than him. He was... beautiful to say the last. Bill thought staring at the sleeping boy.   
His face was pale and free of any blemishes aside from a few small scars here and there from either playing outside or beatings from his father, unbeknownst to Bill.   
His curly hair rested softly on his face, framing his small chubby face lightly. His stomach took in small breathes at a time, rise and fall. Rise and fall. Rise and fall. It was a sight that comforted Bill slightly.   
"Gnh.." the boy groaned in his sleep. Bill hesitantly lifted and hand before combing it through the boy's hair. He had never been around one of the kids his parents took... or any kid for that matter.   
The boys eyes fluttered open lightly has Bill continued his gentle ministrations. The boy groaned before speaking hesitantly...   
"Who... who are you?" The boy managed to croak out.. feeling vulnerable and afraid.  
"Shh shh shh.." Bill said quickly shaking his head, avoiding the boy's fearful eyes..   
"My names Bill.. go back to sleep you might feel better when you wake up.." Bill managed to get out.. he could tell the boy was reluctant but his body was probably still extremely sluggish from the sedatives.   
When the boy had finally gotten back to sleep, Bill silently made his way back to his room, asking a servant to summon his parents.   
A few minutes passed before they showed up at his door, knocking lightly.   
"Well, William? Have you decided which one?" His mother asked hopefully his father looking doubtful.   
"I have... Bill said quietly.. I want the boy.. have him delivered to the basement I want him to stay in there. Not chained up in some generic room." Bill spat out.. his mother modding excitedly and his father nodding in understanding before they took off out the door.   
Bill sighed...   
'What have I gotten myself into' he thought before plopping down into his computer chair.   
"Maybe he'll learn to like me... then we'll both have a friend.. yeah just me and.. good ol' Pinetree. The boy I saw once and was hooked on who now lives in my basement. Locked up in my house with me... for more than likely an eternity." Bill said, guilt bubbling up inside him.. what had he just done?!!   
He had just ruined this boy's life! The sweet innocent little boy he had seen a few weeks back was now going to forever be locked in this house..   
'He has a family. He has a sister! What are they going to do to her!' Bill thought rapidly.   
"No.. no no no.. no!" Bill screamed. He needed to rid this horrible feeling inside him. He quickly grabbed his letter opener, slicing open a good portion of his arm before relaxing into the chair.   
"There quick and simple.." he mumbled slipping in his headphones and began to drown out the world.


	5. To The Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not viewers... this story is still in the boring part, the introductions so to speak. We should be at the interesting conflicts at the next chapter so all aboard the angsty, sad, depression and murder trains cause that's where we are headed! ^^

"What are we gonna go with the girl? Sell her or kill her?" Bill's Dad questioned to his wife as he twirled a kitchen knife around his fingers.  
"We don't need more money, Henry. We should just kill the kid and get this all over with. I'm done with it. It's to messy.. and I need a vacation. How about we all take a trip? A mini vacation... it'll be good bonding time for him and his pet." Melinda said, slipping a cherry between her lips.   
"Stop? Stop?! Where do you think all your money comes from huh??! Do you not respect the work I do? You helped once. Once! Don't you dare disrespect me again, bitch or I swear it'll be you gettin sold!" He yelled throwing the knife across the room.   
Melinda shook like a leaf at her husbands outburst. She nodded her head slowly as he stormed out of the room.   
* * *  
Dipper turned his head sharply when two woman dressed it a stout uniform opened the door swiftly quickly making their way over to him, faces devoid of emotion.  
"Wh-where am I?! Wh-what d-do you want?" He yelled attempting to pull away from their hands as one held him down, firmly pressing her hand on his tailbone, as the other unshackled his arm from the bed.   
"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Dipper repeated over and over as they began to drag him off the bed and down the hallway. Fear and panic was all he felt as a door they had come to was thrown open and he was thrown inside before the door was swiftly shut and locked.   
Dipper cried. He shouted and he screamed as he laid on the cold floor.. he curled himself into a small ball before crying his exhausted form to sleep.  
Bill sat in his room thinking about going to see the kid. He was probably afraid. He needed comfort. Needed someone to tell him he was ok. And that's all that motivated Bill to stand up and leave his room and venture down the hallway and to the door that lead to the basement.   
He opened the door only to be hit in the face with cold air.. we slowly made his way down the stairs, approaching the small figure curled up onto the floor. He wasn't dressed in normal clothes, he only wore a black robe thrown over his shoulders only coming down to a few inches above his knees. Bill would be lying if he said the boy wasn't attractive.   
The basement wasn't old and run down, no quite the opposite actually. The basement was huge and built like a mini house.. only there was no heat down here.   
The walls where painted a dark yellow.. a 60" flat screen TV hung on the wall, leather couches and recliners sitting in front of it, multiple video game consoles where hooked up to the TV as well as surround sound speakers.   
A bed lined the far corner, black silken sheets covering the memory foam mattress. A small bathroom and shower was built into the side of the room.   
Bill slowly slid his hands under the shivering boy's body, pulling him to his chest and lifting him up, beginning to make his way to the bed.   
He slowly lowered the boy onto the bed, pulling the covers over his small form.   
* * *  
Bill sat by the small boy for two hours before he finally began to stir.   
Dipper groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open. 'Where... am I?' He thought looking at his surroundings... they where different from last time.   
Bill stared at Pinetree in wonder.. his eyes, they where magnificent. Curiosity, fear, and hints of innocence danced within them. He hasn't realized he was there yet, Bill realized.   
"Uh.... hi?" Bill stated unsurely. He had never conversed with someone his age before. The only time he had ever went outside was when they moved to Oregon. The day he saw Pinetree. The outdoors where magnificent, Bill had concluded that day. But he was so so tired of dancing to his parents every whim, there was a very slim chance he'd ever go outside again.   
"AGHHHH!" Dipper screamed jumping back and scooting to the far corner of the bed and up against the wall.   
"AGHHHH!" Bill screamed right back, jumping backwards causing his chair to fall over.   
"God damn.." he cursed standing up and rubbing his head that had hit the cold tile.   
"Wh-wh-who are yo-you?! What-what do you wa-want?!" Dipper screamed stuttering like Bill Denbrough.   
"Geez relax kid..." Bill said softly still rubbing his sore head.   
"Let me start from the beginning."  
Bill said sitting his chair upright and taking a seat on it.


End file.
